Tonneau cover assemblies provide a means to conceal the contents of a cargo area of a hatchback, station wagon, pick-up truck or other type of motor vehicle. The tonneau cover may be made of a flexible vinyl or fabric material that attaches to the perimeter of the cargo area, and which can be detached and rolled up when not in use. The rolled-up tonneau cover is typically stored at an edge of the cargo area. For example, a roll-up tonneau cover is typically stored at a forward end of a cargo bed of a pick-up truck, just aft of the passenger compartment.
Such storage arrangements are generally unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. Firstly, the tonneau cover is not aesthetically pleasing when rolled up, especially if care is not taken to neatly roll the cover. In addition, the tonneau cover tends to rattle or flap in the windstream when the vehicle is in motion. The rolled-up cover also consumes a portion of the cargo area that could otherwise be utilized for cargo. Lastly, the rolled-up cover thus exposed to the elements can accumulate debris and moisture, accelerating deterioration of the cover and promoting the growth of mold. There is a need for an improved way to store a tonneau cover when it is not in use.